


K Drabbles

by Knightrunner



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pointless fluff, probs sadness later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of K drabbles that I wrote when bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Probs not my best written fic, but it's cute so I'm sure it's fine.

1649 Received  
Monkey: I’m in the hospital.

That’s all the text said, and that was not a calming thought. Fushimi never went to the hospital. Scepter 4 could always patch him up, so for him to be in the hospital meant something bad had happened. That was enough to scare the daylights out of Yata.

1650 Sent  
Monkey: You fucking idiot!

Without waiting for a reply he grabbed his skateboard and ran out the door. He wasted no time rushing over, not hesitating to use his power to speed his skateboard up. When he arrived he hopped off the skateboard and rushed to the counter. He barely had the nurse’s attention before demanding to know where Fushimi was.

It was only while the nurse was looking up his room number on the computer that Yata pulled out his phone again, seeing he had two texts.

1706 Received  
Monkey: Heh, why’re you so mad?

1710 Received  
Monkey: Slow down idiot, you passed my room.

He scoffed, shoving the phone in his pocket as the nurse told him the room number and directed him back the way he came. He easily found the room and pushed the door open. Fushimi was leaning back in bed with Munakata standing next to him. Both men looked over when Yata burst in, a small smirk on Munakata’s face. He excused himself, walking past Yata to the door.

The moment Munakata left the room Yata ran over, sitting on the bedside. “You fucking idiot! What’d you do!?”

Fushimi laughed quietly before coughing. “I have a job you know. It tends to get rough at times.”

Yata frowned and crossed his arms, glaring away from Fushimi. “Well then take care of yourself ya damn monkey!” he paused for a moment before looking back at Fushimi. “Why the hell did’ya text me ‘bout this anyways?”

“Because Mi-sa-ki, I wanted to see you,” he said, grinning at Yata.

He relaxed slightly, giving Fushimi a confused look. “The hell? How fuckin’ drugged are you?”

Again Fushimi let out a laugh, leaning forward to grab Yata’s hand. “Probably very. But, I don’t care. I want you Mi-sa-ki.”

At first Yata wanted to pull away, but hesitated. He had to admit though, he was the one who rushed over. That thought kept him from pulling away. “Tch, damn monkey.”

Fushimi pulled on his hand, trying to move him closer. “Come on Mi-sa-ki. Just come here,” he begged.

Giving in Yata moved over, carefully sitting next to Fushimi. “Tch, why’da need me here?”

He wrapped an arm around the smaller man, shifting slightly to rest his head against Yata’s. “Because Misaki, you care about me.”

Yata blushed, trying to shrink away but running into the edge of the bed. “Tch, shut up monkey.” There was no verbal response, just Fushimi pulling him closer.


End file.
